Hellstrider Research
"If it doesn't exist, is there a reason it doesn't?" Hellstrider Research and Development, often simply referred to as Research or R&D, is a qualification tab for Hellstriders that wish to focus on developing new weapon and utility technologies for the benefit of the tide of battle for the Hellstriders. This can include prototype weapons to more efficient food-supplies whilst on the field. Research and Development are behind all custom weapon and utility tech utilized by the Hellstriders. The Research team takes orders mostly from the Quartermaster to develop new technologies or to reverse-engineer enemy tech—practically reverse-engineering Mo'arg tech is not advisable for Quel'dorei. Areas studied The Research and Development team are for those that have love for the engineering skill or that of alchemy and knowledge rather than the combat prowess. The technologies made within this team are often a mix of different skills. Technologies created The amount of technologies created by the R&D team grows nearly everyday with each new idea and expansion upon the old. A list can be found below. * The Poison Black Arrow: Holds a poison extremely deadly to demons and humanoids, when the arrow hits its target, the vial inside the arrowhead shatters, allowing the poison to seep out small gaps in the arrowhead. * The Explosive Black Arrow: Holds an explosive charge within the arrowhead. When the arrow comes into contact with the target, it detonates the core of the head, causing an explosive effect. * The Black Bolt: The modification of the standard Black Arrow for a crossbow. The head is shrunken by two-thirds. * Gauntlet-mounted Ascension: A modification to the gauntlet puts a grappling hook like device on it. The device contains a high-tensile coil of wire with a grappling hook at the end. The device contains an intake which pushes compresses air in the device, pushing out the wire and hook. Once the subject reaches the top of the building they needed to scale, the device retracts the wire and hook for later use. Tests have been completed and all subjects stated that the device did not hinder the use as it is a mostly flat device. * Hellstrider Parachute: A parachute specially designed to be anti-flammable, specifically towards Felfire. The parachutes are made of specialized materials designed to deflect fel-powered flame, and are colored in black. ** A modified version has been made for Captain Auril Dawnbreaker of the Hellstrider Detonators. This version keeps the typical design, however the words "Fuck the Legion!" are written in red on the center of the top of the parachute. * Hellstrider Wingsuit: Like the Hellstrider Parachute, the Hellstrider Wingsuit is a specialized wingsuit designed to be anti-flammable, specifically towards Felfire. Hellstrider Wingsuits are colored in black, like the Hellstrider Parachutes. * The HS-13: An aircraft in the design stage, modified from a Gnomish Bomber, to be able to fly at high speeds without the pilot loosing control or the aircraft breaking up. Will be used to drop supplies in high-risk areas quickly. * The Legion Breaker: An finely tuned gaseous poison which will work only on demonic creatures. The poison will be highly potent and will be effective against even Greater Demons. This is only in the theory stage and will have every part of the recipe completed and ready to deploy preemptively encase of a large demon presence. This was commissioned by Lady Sabariel Greenwood and is kept under Classification Level X. ** Test against Lesser Demons proved effective. Symptoms included vomiting, boils on the skin which had been popped. The Gas had gotten into the pours of the subjects skin and sinked heavily into it's blood stream. From there it quickly spread through the body, causing the skin to create boil marks as it seeped through the bloodstream. The vomiting was caused by it affecting the throat and stomach. ** Test against Greater Demons proved less effective, however it caused them to retreat. Similar symptoms found. ** This was later put into development due to the Legion invasion and was instrumental in the second Hellstrider Landing and the setting up of Point: Zero. Technologies in Development * Hellstrider Blockade Runner - This ship is in the planning development stage. It's streamline design and many sails while holding only 4 guns, this ship is designed to be one of the fastest in Azeroth. Designed more for the landing aspect as the bottom of the vessel allows the ship to be beached but easily slipped back into the water with a push. This ship would hold a crew of 20. Category:Hellstriders Category:House of Dawnbreaker Category:Technology